


Once More to See You

by ari_thereyet



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Admiral!Argo, Bad ending Au, Kinda, M/M, Royaly!Fitzroy, Temporary Character Death, and is dramatic, fitzroy goes into a rage, spoilers for ep 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_thereyet/pseuds/ari_thereyet
Summary: “There was a storm, a hurricane, your Majesty, and I’m afraid-” the pageboy stops again, going even whiter if possible. Fitzroy sits stock still, his face and mind blank, unable to process what the boy could even say next.“I’m afraid Admiral Keene is gone, your majesty.” The boy heaves the words out in a sigh, looking relieved that he got the words out, and terrified at what Fitzroy would do next.He does nothing. Instead he raises one hand to his mouth, resting his chin on his palm. His thoughts race, Argo isn’t gone, he’s not, no he can’t be-
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Once More to See You

Fitzroy sits upon his throne, wearing his finest clothes, and lounging before his ball tonight. It’s his and Argo’s engagement party, and he has hired extra staff in order to pull off what he has planned. He’s been looking forward to this night, his mind reeling with these plans ever since Argo took a knee on his ship that one fateful night. 

He reminisces fondly on that night, the stars seemingly lit for the two of them. The light of the moon dancing off the genasi’s skin, making Argo to glow a bit. It was that or the open affectionate look he had on his face, gazing up at Fitzroy. Fitzroy had seen this scene before, had imagined it. He knew this was coming any day now, and even had a ring in his own pocket, one to put on Argo’s finger once Argo proposed to him. Fitzroy was not going to propose first and that is something they both knew. 

Fitzroy is playing Argo’s confession of love over in his brain when he is interrupted by a pageboy taking a knee in front of him.

“Your majesty,” he mutters, head bowed in respect. Fitzroy looks him over, and the boy seems to be trembling. His words came out shaky, and he seems to be nervous. 

“Yes, you may rise and address me. What seems to be the matter?”

“I’m… afraid there’s been bad news from the Kraken’s Fleet.” The boy stands on shaky knees. Fitzroy averts his gaze, choosing instead to take in his ring on his left hand, and doesn’t realize the boy is as white as a ghost. 

“Let me guess. Argo is going to be late to his own engagement party?” Fitzroy chuckles, it’s typical of Argo, this wouldn’t be the first time he’s done- 

“N-no, your Majesty.” Fitzroy snaps his head towards the boy, confused as to what else it could be. He fully takes in the pale, terrified boy in front of him, and watches as he gulps, steeling himself for the next words about to come out of his mouth.

“There was a storm, a hurricane, your Majesty, and I’m afraid-” the pageboy stops again, going even whiter if possible. Fitzroy sits stock still, his face and mind blank, unable to process what the boy could even say next. 

“I’m afraid Admiral Keene is gone, your majesty.” The boy heaves the words out in a sigh, looking relieved that he got the words out, and terrified at what Fitzroy would do next. 

He does nothing. Instead raising one hand to his mouth, resting his chin on his palm.His thoughts race, _Argo isn’t gone, he’s not, no he can’t be-_

The pageboy takes a step forward, saying “I’m so sorry for all-”

“No, it’s quite alright. Um, thank you, you may go,” Fitzroy waves the boy off, his words sinking in more by each passing second, his thoughts racing, circling around Argo, _how could he- he can’t I just spoke to him, we have a wedding, why would this, he’s not de-, no he can’t be… he…_

The boy turns heel and leaves, stumbling his steps. Fitzroy watches as he leaves, and the heavy, ornate doors slam loudly behind him. 

Fitzroy feels his arms light up, he feels his skin pulling against his muscles, his bones, his rage is immediate and devastating. He has gone into huge fits of rages, that’s how he got the position he occupies today, but those? The ones that leveled cities and sunk ships instantaneously? Those were nothing compared to the destruction this one takes on.

Fitzroy glows bright, his already streaked hair turning fully white, his scars burning as well, he grows 5 feet, his clothes rip, tear and burn. He takes his left hand, the one with Argo’s beautiful pearl ring, and swings it across his body, and the throne room falls around him instantaneously. All the flags, the stone laid so carefully, the swords hung up on the wall, all come crashing down. The windows shatter and the curtains ignite and turn to ash immediately.

Fury and sorrow course through his body once again, and he registers the boy’s words again. _Admiral Keene is gone, your Majesty,_ and as those words cross his mind again, he drops to his knees in front of his throne, which melts as he drops. With the impact of his fall, the force drives down into the earth, and the plates shift, causing an earthquake to shake houses, ocean waves to immediately take shape to crash over ships, and volcanoes erupt. He slams his fist down to the ground, his head resting on his arm, and he slams down over and over and over again, and with each slam, it sends another shock wave of flame, of thunder, of electricity out to the surrounding area and beyond. Lost in his grief and mourning, Fitzroy levels cities, causes storms, destroys _everything._ He knows on a base level that this isn’t fair to his people, but the world wasn’t fair to him. 

Argonaut Keene, his beloved, his admiral, his fiance, was gone from him, and that’s not fair. He wouldn’t be able to hold him again, see his face happy, see him cry, kiss his wonderful face again. They wouldn’t be able to laugh again, get drunk together, watch the stars pass on his ship again. None of that, ever again, and _that’s not fair._ Fitzroy sobs, and screams, and rages, violently shaking, writhing, and lets his full wild magic be released unto the world.

And as soon as the rage came on, it shuts off. He’s tapped out, and Fitzroy passes out, in his curled up position, in front of his melted throne, lost in the flames and rubble he caused.

* * *

  
  


Fitzroy wakes later. How much later, he does not know. It was light earlier, and now no light pours through the shattered windows. He raises up slightly, and takes in the shards of glass, the stone denting the floor, and ash surrounding him. His rage comes rushing back to him, and the pageboy’s words as well. He sobs again, but exhausted from his previous rage, it’s a weak, pitiful cry. He stands up, simultaneously wanting to and not wanting to see the destruction he caused. He feels an immense guilt when he looks out the window: his city is still smouldering, tall buildings have been toppled, and everything is covered in a thick layer of ash. Either the moon has risen, or the ash and destruction has blocked out the sun. He knows in his gut that this is only the beginning of it, and immense guilt washes over him. How could he do this to everyone? He sulks back from the window, eyes fixed on the uneven marble underneath his feet. Fitzroy suddenly realizes how tired he is, and how heavy his limbs are. He drags his feet as he walks subconsciously to his private quarters.

It’s in as much disarray as everything else, save for his bed. He doesn’t know the extent of his magic, but it seemed to register that he would need that. Everything else in the room is shattered, broken, turned to ash. The portrait of Argo and Fitzroy that hangs on the opposite wall to the door, above the bed, is burned, save for Argo’s side. At least he has that.

Fitzroy takes off his clothes, save for his last layers, and leaves them in a clump on the floor. He clambers into bed, tired down to his soul, and if he never gets up, Fitzroy figures the world would be better for it. 

His last thought before fading into sleep is _Argo, I’m so sorry._

* * *

Argo wakes slowly, first feeling the water lapping at his ankles, and the warm sun shining down on his back. He slowly opens his eyes, and feels the texture of sand in his mouth. He then feels the odd feeling of being stared at creeping up around his neck. He pushes up on his arms, _ow,_ and realizes his full body ache. He turns his head into the bright sunlight, and his eyes land on a Triton gazing down at him.

“Uh, hello there.” Argo greets the Triton, regarding what seems to be his rescuer. “Did you, uh, pull me out of there?” 

The Triton silently nods, and then points in a direction leading up the beach, and towards a cloud of ash in the distance. Argo squints, trying to figure out what they mean, but by the time Argo turns his head around, the Triton has already dove back into the sea. 

Argo stands, body aching the whole way up. He does not remember what led to him being pulled into the ocean, but can only assume it was a nasty storm or a battle that led him here. He stands and regards the vast ocean behind him. 

“Thank you!” He waves, hoping the Triton gets his message and gratitude at whatever depths they have already swum to. 

The sun catches on something shiny on his raised hand, and he lowers his hand to examine. Once laying his eyes on the adorned ring on his finger, his brain remembers it all, _Fitzroy, engagement party, my love, oh shit!_

Argo runs up the beach, ignoring his aching body, and sets off to get back into Fitzroy’s arms as soon as possible.

The destruction Argo sees is, immense and total. He walks through smoking cities, crumbled towns, full of displaced people, mourning their houses and livelihoods. He is confused at first, but seems to pick up on something as more and more gazes turn to him. They all look like they’re seeing a ghost, and Argo is the ghost. No one cares to explain to him, too afraid he’d disappear if they came too close. But Argo puts it together; this destruction was because of him, because Fitzroy thought he was dead. And that thought does nothing but urge Argo to get back to the palace as soon as he can. He finds a horse, asks the owners politely if he could take it, with promises he’d make good on it. They nod, still shell shocked, and Argo takes off, headed to the palace.

It is destroyed, to say the least. is unrecognizable to Argo, and he would’ve kept going had he not seen the flag flying high still. Their flag, the lightning bolt hitting the ocean below. He smiles lightly at it, reminded of their love as he gazes on it. 

He then takes in his dismantled home away from the sea. He steps through the barely standing archway, and takes in the ruin around him. He’s in disbelief, and his feet carry him, following the same path Fitzroy took a few days prior. 

He passes the throne room, unrecognizable, save for the melted throne at the center of it. Argo is still in a state of disbelief at the utter damage Fitzroy was able to wreck. But he keeps moving.

He arrives at Fitzroy’s quarters, his footfalls light. The door is open and his eyes land on Fitzroy, his dear, curled into himself on his side. Argo thinks he’s sleeping, but then he hears a small whine, and sees his ribs shake in a sob, and his heart breaks. 

“Fitz,” Argo says, voice barely above a whisper, but that seems to do it. He hears a sharp intake of breath, a stiffening of Fitzroy’s body, but then sees a shake of Fitzroy’s head, and he takes the position he was in before. 

“Fitz, my love,” Argo says, his voice returning to him, and that gets Fitzroy to lift his head up fully, whipping around to the doorway. Argo sees Fitzroy’s eyes fill with tears, and before he can say another thing, Fitzroy has already slammed into his arms, squeezing so, so tight. 

“He told me you were dead,how are you not dead, there was a storm and you _died I-_ ” Fitzroy’s words come out in a rush, but Argo pulls back from the hug, and kisses him so sweetly, cutting off his words then and there.

Fitzroy immediately loses his train of thought, surging into Argo’s kiss, hands wrapping around his fiance, holding him in place, scared to lose him again. Argo feels a wetness on his cheek, and realizes that tears are coming from Fitzroy’s eyes.

They pull back, resting their foreheads against each other, and Argo’s hand goes up to caress Fitzroy’s face, wiping away his tears. His eyes are red, and puffy, but the affection is plain to see. 

“Genasi’s can breathe underwater, my beloved,” Argo explains. They both let out a light chuckle at Argo’s joke, and Fitzroy knows he has him back.

Relief floods through Fitzroy’s body, and he’s suddenly overcome with all of it, and cannot help the new flood of tears that come. His knees give out, but Argo catches him, and leads him back into his bed. Fitzroy sobs with guilt, with relief, with love into Argo’s chest, and Argo lets him, relieved to just be back in their bed, together again.

  
  


* * *

Their engagement party comes a couple years after the one originally planned. Fitzroy was determined to make sure his destruction was dealt with before he got the one thing he wanted. It was relieving to know people were put back in their houses, and their lives were given back to them. Now he could enjoy the day only focusing on the man he intended to marry. 

It was the most extravagant engagement party, as only FItzroy would have it. Argo did humor him the whole way through it, dancing and drinking and carrying on the whole time. But at the end of the night, Fitzroy realized, he’s just happy to have his admiral, his love, back in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to corinne @maplekeene on tumblr for the original idea and pain. also shout out to the maplekeene server for making me more creative in the past few months than I have in my whole life love y'all


End file.
